


Strange Feeling

by zubozubowantwantbheezybheezy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AM - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Byakuya Togami - Freeform, Caught, Crack Fic, Dead Body, Fanfic, First Post, I, I have no idea, I'm Sorry, Intestine, LMAO, Lemon, M/M, Maggots, Necrophilia, Necrophiliac, No Spoilers, Organ Fucking, Organs, Plot Twist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rarepair, SO, Sadism, Smut, Togakure - Freeform, Trigger Happy Havoc, Yaoi, aoi asahina - Freeform, barely aoi, bxb - Freeform, crack story, cringey, danganronpa - Freeform, dead byakuya, emojis, emojis used, idk - Freeform, insect, joke, maggot, maybe not, mostly togakure but aoi x hiro still mentioned, not a texting story, okay maybe a little plot but barely, s, sorry - Freeform, stupid, yasuhiro hagakure - Freeform, zubozubowantwantuboubou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubozubowantwantbheezybheezy/pseuds/zubozubowantwantbheezybheezy
Summary: Hiro and Byakuya had a hookup the night before school. When Hiro confronts him, things take a turn for the worse.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blowfly Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634147) by Blowfly_Girl. 



Byakuya walks out of Hopes Peak Academy with Yashiro by his side, following him.  
hiro: *runs up to byakuya*  
byakuya: *notices but tries to not show it)  
hiro: *out of breath* hi hello papito 😇  
byakuya: *clearly annoyed* oh...um..hey..  
hiro: so..um about last night. 😳  
byakuya: -_- ugh i do not wanna talk about that hiro: but...how are we gonna settle it? 👉👈  
byakuya: listen. what happened last night. stays in that house.  
hiro: but it was in my house 😨  
byakuya: hiro. I was drunk. i didnt mean to sleep with you.  
hiro: 😐  
byakuya: 😒 just leave me alone *crosses arms*  
hiro: 😑 

byakuya stayed silent and walked out the school parking lot and starts to cross road

hiro: 😠*mean voice* hey!  
byakuya: *looks back at hiro while standing in the middle of road* 😦 what do y-

as he tried to finish his sentence, a big big transformer came rushing down the road, right behind byakuya.


	2. Chapter but it has a2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea.

hiro: 😧 WHAT JUST HAPPENED????????!!!!!!!   
byakuya : x-x *dead*

hiro goes into the middle of street and picks up byakuyas now dead body 

hiro: I gonna save u  
he then runs to the nearest forest

hiro: umm (he puts his body down on a rock and takes his phone out)   
* he googles: how make a sexy man cum alive again*   
(results pop up)  
results: here are some ways to make that special man feel alive 😩😆😉 first you have to...

he watches the entire 20 minute video and proceeds to do what they did in it

hiro: um..thats such a weird way to make someone live again 😐 but here we go.  
he quickly gets up and unzips his trousers, showing his humongous d0ng  
hiro: he isn't resisting so maybe it work 😀😊

he bends down and sticks his huge 6.3 inch dong in byakuyas dead boy pussy. it felt so pleasing.

hiro: 😩 whew~ 😩 feels way more wet than last night  
(little did hiro know, that the reason why byakuya was so wet, was because he was bleeding)  
hiro: *thrusts deeper and harder* 😩😛😩😛😩😛😩 ahghhhh fuck....  
(then he stops and think to himself)  
hiro (in head) : hes not alive again 😞 they lied 😡 but it feels 😆 so goood 😛

for hours, he could not stop thrusing into him until he notices something inside of byakuyas rectum ...something solid

hiro: *trying hard to slow down* mmmhh 😩 

when he pulled back from byakuya, he got a glimpse of the solid texture that he was penetrating into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) zubozubowantwantuboubou

**Author's Note:**

> this story was supposed to be a crack fic of three of my friends, then i was thinking "why not change it up a bit?" and so um. yea. yea so um follow me on instagram aha @zubozubowantwantuboubou okay byeeee


End file.
